Lancer's Challenge
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: The facts: Mr. Lancer's class was failing. Everybody in the world knew who Danny Phantom was. Mr. Lancer NEEDED an extra credit project. The Solution: Make a Danny Phantom extra credit project, five points per fact. His favorite color, for example. Pre-PP to everyone wondering. ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! But my computer went into critical mode, and since I STILL don't have an iPhone because I'm BROKE and I don't get any money from my parents and I can't legally get a job for thirteen more months. In conclusion to that, until I fix the weirdo plug-in thing thats flipping out on me, no more other stories. Darn! Especially since I wrote like three new chapters for Phantom Fail and one for Combined Madness at school 'cause I'm AWESOMELY SPECTACULAR at English and have a ton of extra time in it. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY 'BOUT THAT! But, I NEEDED to do something besides watch my sister's volleyball games and be called fly (long story) so I started typing on an old computer and came up with a new story and wanted to post. Here you go, sorry bout the other stuff. I'll try to fix it soon I KNOW you don't want excuses. Without further ado, Lancer's Challenge:**

**P.S. More ado, sorry. BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT EVERYBODY KNOWS I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY ALREADY AND I WANT TO PROCLAIM THIS AS MY ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER ON THIS BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVERY OWN DANNY PHANTOM! LIKE IT OR NOT, THAT'S MY ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY, 'CAUSE I DON'T LIKE DOING THEM!**

"You are late," Mr. Lancer proclaimed as Danny skid into class, tardy once again. Danny simply sighed as he took the pink detention slip from the teacher's hand and sat down. Mr. Lancer scowled slightly as he made a miniscule correction on the attendance. Danny's best friends Sam and Tucker shot him concerned looks, but he just gave them an easy smile and a wink and shrugged.

Mr. Lancer did not take notice of the exchange, having already gone back to his lecture. In fact, not a soul but the trio did, and nobody but the three noticed that Danny was doing his best to hide a limp, either. As Sam shifted slightly, she purposely tapped Danny's led with the tip of her combat boot. He grimaced in pain, but hid the expression so quickly one would not notice if they weren't looking for that exact reaction.

Sam frowned at him, and then mouthed _what happened?_ Danny shrugged nonchalantly at her and mouthed back, _it's just a little scratch, Technus gave me a little souvenir from our two-minute battle, don't worry too much._ Sam gave him another concerned glance, but at his reassuring smile, turned back to focusing on Mr. Lancer.

Danny took this opportunity to survey his classmates, never know when one could be overshadowed. It was normal, though. Paulina and Star were fixing their hair, Dash and Kwan were playing paper football, and there were only five people paying attention. Danny swiveled to face the front, he could at least try to look mildly interested while he was sleeping, which he would no doubt be doing by the time Mr. Lancer's speech was done.

After about ten minutes, Mr. Lancer paused in his lecture about a book to survey his class. Only four to five people were paying attention. Mr. Foley was messing with some infernal technological device, Mr. Fenton was sleeping with his chin in his hand, and several kids were doodling.

Mr. Lancer went back to his lecture, but looked up six minutes later when a loud moan came from the back of the classroom. Now, none of his students were paying attention. Ms. Manson was looking anxiously at the still-sleeping Mr. Fenton. Ms. Reynolds and Mr. Micheals were busy making out in the back of the classroom, which was distracting the remainder of the few who had been paying attention.

He cleared his throat, but nothing happened. He cleared it again, louder this time, but still not even a mere glance. "Excuse me?" he ventured. Not one head turned. "Class?" he tried again, but still nothing. "Every single one of your heads is on fire!" he announced. Nobody even blinked.

Mr. Lancer sighed, exasperated. "You may use the rest of the period as study time," he told them, trying to provoke a reaction. Still nothing. He went to his desk and sat down at his computer. Pulling up the window that would show this classes grades, he winced. Horrendous was truly the only word to describe it. There was only one A, and that was Mikey, who got A's in everything except gym.

He knew he _needed_ to pull the average up, along with everyone's grades. Extra credit would help, but with what subject? If it was on a book, only a few people would do it, and Danny's would surely be half-finished. Sports would be better, but that put the jocks at a huge advantage, and the geeks would have problems. The same situation of unbalance was true for nearly anything else.

Then it struck him, _Danny Phantom. _Everybody in town, maybe in the entire world, knew about the ghost boy of Amity Park, and almost all of his students were interested in him. He had even seen the unique Ms. Manson with a few doodles of his insignia in her notebook. Granted, Mr. Fenton seemed to painstakingly avoid conversation about Phantom, the cause probably one-too-many anti-ghost talks from home. But not even Mr. Lancer could please everyone.

Mr. Lancer shot a quick glance to the clock, and saw it was five minutes until the end of class. He cleared his throat and said in a loud, clear voice, "Attention class."

He did not get very much attention, but ms. Manson noticed and kicked Mr. Fenton in the shin, causing the boy to shoot up, yelping, "Ghost? Where's the ghost?" This got several giggles out of his classmates, and in the silence afterward, Lancer saw the window of opportunity.

"Attention class!" this time he grabbed their focus, even for a short time. He would have to speak quickly. "I have noticed a decrease in this classes average, and would like to provide an extra-credit opportunity." This sparked interest in most, so he continued. "I think the best suited purpose for this assignment is to make the focus Danny Phantom."

As soon as the Teen Ghost hero of Amity Park's name fell from his lips, all eyes were on him. "Your assignment is to find something out about the ghost boy that nobody knows. I'll provide five points for each thing, unless it is a HUGE secret, in which I'll provide more. Understand?" Everyone nodded, except for Mr. Fenton, who simply scowled down at his notebook.

"You can find out things by observing, or simply asking. The one thing that you will not do is put yourself in danger by threatening him or approaching him during a ghost fight to ask." He noticed Ms. Grey smiling bitterly into her textbook, almost like this was a sick joke.

Then, Mr. Foley rose his hand. "Question, Mr. Foley?" Mr. Lancer wondered.

"Yes," the boy replied. "How will you know what facts are true and what are false?"

Mr. Lancer blinked, and then shook his head lightly to shake himself out of it. "I'll just have to ask him then, won't I Mr. Foley?" The African American boy's eyes widened, then he shot a warning glance at Mr. Fenton. The other boy simply shrugged and rolled his eyes, like he knew he wasn't going to be doing anything for this.

The bell wrung, and Mr. Lancer struggled to keep them a few seconds longer so he could add the last part. "I will be excepting the facts tomorrow, and it will go on until I've gotten one fact from each of you." That way, Mr. Fenton couldn't skip out.

As the students filed out, one by one, each talking excitedly about the project, Mr. Lancer felt that he had done a good job in this project.

**There, done. I'm super sad about my big computer crash and burn. :(. Somehow, I'll try to survive. If you want to deal with this magic, keep reading, and WHEN i get my computer up i'll tell you in the author's notes, probably with several smiley faces and exclamation points. It will also probably be a later chapter because i'll probably try to finish the story and just get back to focusing on PF and CM and maybe the other one which I can't remember right now. Sorry again for the huge fail, but at least you have something from me, and you know the tragedy that occurred (kidding, africans face worse tragedy every day). Seriously though, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. A teacher and a ghost hunter

**Another chapter up, and just in time for the weekend. I got lovely reviews from those who follow Jessica01, kirkalano, ghostanimal, Snowleopard0, and Inviso-Al. You are too kind. Lovely, lovely people, and without anymore delay, the story:**

Valerie Grey walked down the street with a plan forming in her head. She NEEDED extra-credit, because ghost hunting was cutting into her grades. So far, she's only actually hunted Phantom, but once he was gone she'd be able to take it easy because all those ghosts he'd ordered to advance upon the town would go away. Well, at least she thought he'd ordered them to attack the town. She had no actual proof, but it was just what that rotten ghost kid would do, he had ruined her life for no reason, after all.

Still, she could ask him questions about himself right before she captured him, both raising her grade and taking care of all her problems. It was the perfect solution to fix her messed up life. And, if she captures that menace Phantom, she'll obviously get a ton of recognition money, enough to get her out of their small apartment. Her Dad may not support her ghost hunting now, and she could respect that, but he would soon when she got the reward money.

As if on cue, a beeping sound came from her wristwatch, a.k.a. her ghost tracker. Two ghosts detected, the chances were high one was Phantom showing off again. She could fight any ghosts that threatened Amity Park, he didn't need to be here and he wasn't fooling her.

She clapped her feet together and let the suit clothe her. She felt her long, wavy, black hair get pulled into the helmet and tucked away safely. She let the hover board form and flew into the air. For a moment, Dani fluttered through her mind, but Valerie quickly grabbed the thought and shoved it into the depths of her mind. She didn't need to go easy on Phantom because of his half-human cousin.

Soon, she saw the familiar flashes of green light that signified a ghost battle. She urged the hover board fasted, but just when she got close enough to see Phantom, she saw the flash of blue-white light that meant he was about to disappear. In desperation, thinking about her grades, she called, "Phantom! Wait!"

The black and white dressed ghost turned, cocking a black eyebrow at her. She just noticed how strange it was that his eyebrows weren't the same color as the rest of his hair. When he was arguing with those bumbling idiots, the GIW-who had thankfully been disbanded when Phantom started fighting ghosts outside of Amity Park—he had shone a bright white chest hair to them.

"Yes Valerie?" Phantom asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head just a little to get her head in the game. Valerie couldn't believe she was doing this, but her grades… Fine. She'd ask him. "Umm…well…" she couldn't go on.

"Yes?" Phantom said impatiently, tapping his foot on air, in an almost human motion.

"Could you uhh… maybe… wellIwaswonderingifyoucouldtellmeaboutyourselfsoIc angetextracredit?" she blurted out. Phantom blinked at her.

"Like what?" He finally wondered. "What do you suggest I tell you?"

"Maybe your favorite color?" Valerie prompted, feeling hopeful. She couldn't believe she was depending on a ghost so much.

A smirk flitted across Phantom's face, "Well I can tell you what my least favorite color is."

"What?" Valerie wondered.

"Red," He gave her another smirk and flew off.

Valerie stood there for a moment, and then stamped her foot and screamed, "That's only five extra points!" She grumbled in frustration as she flew off, oblivious to the fact that Phantom was still watching her from the pavement.

Danny flicked his now black hair out of his eyes as he smiled. She had automatically assumed that his least favorite color was red because of her. No, Vlad's eyes were red, Walker's eyes were red, Dan's eyes were red, and therefore, red was EVIL.

He glanced around, went invisible, and changed back into Phantom. Hovering slightly above the sidewalk, he was about to fly off for real this time and maybe get some off his homework done, when he heard yet another shout of his name.

He wheeled around to see somebody he had NOT expected. A slightly overweight, bald teacher was standing a couple meters away, panting fro breath.

"Phantom," Lancer heaved. Danny could tell that behind his breathless voice there was a tone of fear. He touched down on the sidewalk and put his hands to his sides, trying to look non-threatening. It worked, and Danny noted that his teacher straitened a little more.

"Phantom, I wanted to talk to you," Lancer said, getting his breath back.

Danny felt an unexplained need for the teacher to feel unthreatened. He found himself saying, "Danny. It's Danny."

Mr. Lancer blinked curiously at him, but then visibly shook it off. "Well, Danny," he began. "You may not be aware of this, but you're a popular subject all over the world, and especially to my students."

Danny felt a small frown form on his face. He may not have excellent grades, but he could recognize a suck-up when he saw one, and Mr. Lancer was flattering him. Still, he forced a smirk and raised an eyebrow. "The point?"

"Well, one of my classes is, sadly, failing miserably. I found that they have an interest in you, and assigned a simple project. They need to find out simple facts about you, and each fact provides five extra credit points."

"So I'm gonna have a bunch of kids my age sucking up to me to have me tell them my favorite color?" Danny pretended to clarify, even though he already knew.

"Yes, but without your information I have no way of knowing if they just made it up. I was wondering if you could verify the facts for me as we go, or perhaps provide a list. I was also wondering if you could be a little more free with the information?"

Danny frowned again, but not enough to be noticeable to the oblivious teacher. Only their class, but that wasn't fair. The other kids didn't even get a chance to flaunt their knowledge of him. Even though it would be annoying to have his classmates asking him his favorite food (which was hamburgers, like every other teenage boy) shouldn't the other kids at least get a chance too?

"Okay," he consented to the teacher. "On one condition."

Mr. Lancer looked a little nervous at this. "What?" he asked anxiously.

"Let the other kids participate too, all of your classes. It's not fair that only those kids get extra credit." Mr. Lancer looked surprised, but happy too.

"Always thinking of others, are you Phantom?" he asked. Danny shrugged, and Mr. Lancer smiled wider. "I wasn't positive you were the good guy until now, Danny, but now I know you're a hero."

Not only did Danny's heart soar, it flew off into a land where pink unicorns ate cotton candy and butterflies made rainbows. He flew a uplifting feeling in his whole body, and soon realized he had involuntarily flew fifteen feet in the air.

Excitedly, he swooped back down in front of Mr. Lancer. "My favorite color is blue, my least favorite color is red, my favorite food is hamburgers, my least favorite food is toast (unless there are ecto-weenies around), I hate hunting goods, and I like the color black," he rattled off.

Lancer looked the littlest bit overwhelmed, but quickly took out a notebook and wrote all of the things down. The overweight teacher looked up, into the excited ghost's glowing green eyes, and saw happiness. So, assuming it was the interview, he simply asked, "Favorite pet?"

"Oh, I can't have a pet, but a ghost dog named Cujo is almost my pet, so I guess you could say dog. My least favorite pet is a cat because cats are for Plasmius," the ghost boy said. Lancer was a little confused by this, but he didn't say anything.

"That's enough for now, but all of my classes have several students in them, and I'll probably need more."

"I don't have a crush on Paulina," Danny said. Anymore, he added in his head. Sam had gotten him over that, though he assumed it was due to hypnosis because every time he thought about her he thought inexplicably about ecto-weenies.

Mr. Lancer blinked. He realized to most of his students this would be a shocking fact, and Ms. Sanchez would be a little upset. Nonetheless, it was a fact, so he supposed it counted. Suddenly, something that looked similar to the food that comes from your breath on a cold day came out of his mouth. Danny Phantom's that is.

"Man," the boy complained, scanning the area with his eerie eyes. Mr. Lancer very suddenly heard a growling sound from behind his and he turned to see a monster three times his size wrecking a car a block away.

**A little long, maybe. This computer wacks with the enter thing, so whatever. BUH-BYE, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Only a bit of a challenge

**Oh, the joys of weekends. I wrote this chapter only listening to two songs, while i normally do more. Sorry if it's a little wacky seeming, the two songs are sorry dot dot dot by Allstar Weekend and Love U Betta by Neon Hitch. I wrote a whole bunch of funk too, because i was just out of it. I think i might be getting sick. Anyway, enjoy.**

Danny was a little angry when he saw the creature, but could tell it was a first-timer. A rookie who probably didn't know who Danny was beyond the whispered rumors and loud complaints thrown around the Ghost Zone. Being the only ghost to evade Skulker as of yet was a shocking feat on its own, but add in all the other ghosts' defeats, and he was a celebrity in there. More than just the Far Frozen ghosts respected him, and a few were frightened of him.

"Hey gruesome!" Danny called, charging an ecto-blast, "I'm trying to have a conversation here!" The monster turned and roared and earsplitting shriek, bounding towards Danny. Danny let the ecto-blast fly, hitting the monster square on the chest and sending it flying.

Before it could slam into any buildings and cause MORE property damage than it already had, Danny flew around it and rammed into it, sending it soaring in the other direction. Right before it got out of range, Danny uncapped the thermos and caught the creature in the blue beam. After he capped the thermos, he pumped his fist in the air in happiness.

"Yes, I am SO getting better at this!" he exclaimed before flying off. Several people cheered as he did so, including Mr. Lancer. Mid-flight, he turned invisible and swooped down into an alley. Familiar bright white rings formed at his waste and moved upward and downward, respectively, changing him back to human.

When Danny had first started ghost hunting, the rings had been hypnotizing with their glowy, supernatural luminescence. Now, they were more common than a full night of sleep. Sometimes, he wondered where his life had gone. Or at least where half of it had.

"Mr. Fenton?" he heard a familiar voice question. Mr. Lancer stood at the mouth of the alley, looking quizzical. _Did he see something?_ Danny wondered, eyes growing wide in slight panic.

"What are you doing here?" his teacher wondered.

"Oh, you know…" _getting questioned by you, in both Phantom and Fenton form _he said in his head. "…normal teenage things," he finished weakly. He kicked himself for how stupid that sounded, but Mr. Lancer seemed convinced.

"If I were you, Mr. Fenton, I'd be putting in effort on finding Danny Phantom and asking him a question or two. Your grades could certainly use the extra credit." Danny mentally rolled his eyes at this; Mr. Lancer only knew what he knew because Danny knew it. Wait, what? Oh great, now he was confusing himself, he didn't even need Vlad and his stupid chess puns!

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer said, interrupting his thoughts. "I was aware you tuned out in my class, but on the street, ridiculous!"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." Danny snapped back to attention, "I guess I'll go look for him now." With that, Danny gave a weak laugh and rushed off, leaving a very confused Mr. Lancer to stare after him. After all, hadn't he just seen Phantom battle that weird monster before flying off?

Meanwhile, Danny rushed around the corner and went invisible. After making sure the overweight teacher wasn't following, and that a random passerby wouldn't notice him appearing out of nowhere, he became visible and continued walking.

He considered flying, but didn't want to risk going through another interview session. That could wait until a ghost attack, which shouldn't happen for at least half an hour, after two back to back. Tuck had taken records of the highest and lowest days, and said that the minimum now was four, and the maximum was fifteen.

This was because his parent's portal's abrupt fusion with the ghost zone had made it so more natural portals formed here more than anywhere else, or something, and even if he shut the Fenton Portal it wouldn't stop the attacks. Sam had pointed out that at least the Fenton Portal had a flush valve and was predictable, so I didn't have to beat them back into the Zone, and I always knew where my own Portal was.

With these circumstances, it was only Amity's reputation as under his protection that kept more attacks at bay. A lot of ghosts wanted to get into the human world and feed their obsession. Unfortunately for said ghosts, some were afraid of the ghost who had single-handedly bested Pariah Dark. (No matter how many times Vlad insists he helped, if I had had the key, I would have done it alone.)

Still, he got some free time, or he had before now. Any moment he spent as Phantom he'd either be fighting or getting interviewed on his favorite profession or something. It would be awful if he had to go on an out-of-town trip, because those occasional portals in Europe were really starting to bug him. He was not in the mood to fly over an ocean right now, especially if Sam and Tucker caught him and insisted on coming. Even with super-human strength eventually your arms get tired, but if he complained Sam would probably murder him with a spoon.

Something hit his shoulder, turning him slightly. He leaned back on his ankles and swiveled, letting him momentum carry him into a 180-degree spin. His opponent was, naturally, Dash, with Kwan behind him.

"Hey Fen-toad, watch where your walking!" Dash usually spoke in a volume that rivaled the Box Ghosts, and with super-hearing, it became tiring after a while. Danny bit his tongue from letting off a scathing remark that would probably send Dash into shock from his favorite target back talking.

"What's the matter, Fen-tony, cat got your tongue?" This time Danny had to bite his cheek to keep from violently exploding into laughter. He simply turned away and kept walking, hoping the two jocks would leave him be for once in his life. No such luck, because a moment later he felt a meaty hand clamp down on his shoulder.

The owner of the hand tried to pull Danny back almost immediately after it got a grip. Unfortunately for said person, Danny was trained in fighting, and he instinctively tightened his leg muscles. Instead of pulling Danny back, they pulled themselves forward.

Dash stumbled for a bit, but with the use of his football skills and a quick hand touch to the ground to get his balance back, he was on his feet. Danny understood what had happened and let himself fall to the ground backwards, landing on his butt. Dash seemed to accept this and quickly regained his composure.

The blonde jock grabbed Danny up off the ground by the collar of his shirt, nearly choking the smaller boy in the process. Well, he would be if the smaller boy didn't happen to be half-ghost. The jock lifted Danny's feet of the ground with ease, because he was surprisingly light, and brought his face up to the jock's.

"What?" Danny asked. Dash felt his temper flare because there wasn't a trace of fear in the boy's tone. He gripped Fenton's shirt collar tighter, restricting his breathing, and was pleased when he saw the smaller boy's legs flop for a moment. Emotion flashed across Danny's face, and one of those emotions looked very similar to fear of him.

"What did I do?" Danny wondered anxiously. He had almost kicked out a t Dash, and if he did that he would have a disaster on his hands. Not only would his loser weakling reputation be blown out of the water, he'd have to deal with a jock with a concussion, and said jock's attempts and revenge. And he knew he didn't need another vengeful A-Lister after him.

"Ah… nothing yet," Dash replied finally, tossing the smaller boy down. Danny could have easily caught his balance, eaten a tomato, preformed a roundhouse kick, and punched something all at the same time, but he allowed himself to land on his backside before scrambling to his feet. A slight smirk danced across Dash's face, and Danny fought off his own smile, if only he knew.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make the extra credit challenge a little more interesting. All the other losers have agreed. If the geek total equals higher than the popular total by the time this thing ends, I won't pick on any losers for the rest of the year. But if the popular kids win, you have to let us pick on you for the rest of the year, and every popular kid gets their homework done by a nerd for two months."

Danny arched an eyebrow, "Did these 'nerds' already agree, willingly?"

"Weren't you listening, it's only you and Bat-Girl that need to agree. Mikey and his nerd herd agreed happily at the prospect of no more bullying."

"Okay," Danny consented. After all, he already knew everything there was to know about Phantom, considering he was Phantom. He'd just turn in some facts tomorrow, but not to many. Then he just wouldn't give any to the A-List kids. This was absolutely perfect now, and now he wouldn't even have to worry about failing English. Absolutely perfect.

**Hope you liked. My English teacher keep going over VERBS in class. I already know all about verbs and nouns and prepositions. I wrote this, and this is cool, right. She keeps talking to us like we're babies. Admittedly, some of the boys in my grade have the maturity level of babies, but we're all in the know about this stuff. Yeah i know it's review and junk, but we're going through it SO SLOW i could IRRUPT, like a volcano. With fire, lots and lots of fire. I'll stop complaining now, you guys probably don't want to hear it.**


	4. Adoption

**Oh goodness! I feel awful, and you know, I hate these things. The author's note's for chapters, AND when you're reading an awesome story and someone gives it up for adoption. Yes, I'm afraid you read me correctly. ADOPTION! I'm so sorry, but my inspiration is fleeting and I have decided to say bon voyage to this story. :(. Still, i got a lot of love for it, and I'm wondering if anybody wants it? You can have, if so. Good luck. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
